Gamers Bastion Wiki:Help/Tutorial/Basics
Editing Modes On Wikia, there are two modes of editing: Source and Visual. Visual allows you to see how your work will look to others and is easier to us. Source mode is more difficult to use, but a mastery of it allows you to create more complicated visual effects than you could using Visual mode. Headings Headings are used to organize your page into sections, similar to how this page is ("Editing Modes", "Headings", etc.). In Visual mode, the way to add these is to go up to the dropdown box that says "Normal" (indicating normal text) and click on the heading you want, then press enter after you've made your Heading title to type underneath it. In source mode, add two equal signs (=) before and after text to make it in Heading 2 font. Subheadings Subheadings are headings below a larger heading that help organize a page into more precise sections. In Source mode, you can simply add three or more equal signs on each side of a piece of text (with an equal number of equal signs on each side) to create a subheading, all the way up until five. In Visual mode, you can just use the dropdown menu like with Heading 2 for other types of headings as well. Categories Categories are used to organize pages based on what they're about. For example, if you've made a page about Saint's Row, you can add it to the Saint's Row category with any other Saint's Row pages by typing this: Category:Saint's Row There are many categories on the wiki and it may be difficult to keep track of them all. If you want to find a list of categories to add to your page, click . Templates Templates are used to make a page look better and display important information that the reader needs to know. Example: This template notifies the reader that your page isn't finished yet. The page name for this template is "Template:UnderConstruction". To add it to your page, type two braces, UnderConstruction, then close with two braces. The end result should look like this: There are templates for all sorts of things and it may be difficult to remember all of their names. If you want to find other templates to use on your pages, click . Text Effects Basics Other than headings, there are various text effects that can be used to enhance your work. The buttons at the top can control bolding, italicizing, and underlining (although you'll need to click "more" on the right side of the toolbar to find underlining), but there are other ways to add those effects. In Visual mode, bold can be added by pressing ctrl and B at once (and then once again when you don't want to type in bold anymore); italics can be done with ctrl and I, and underlining can be done with ctrl and U. Source Mode Editing Note: For big font, you can add more "big"s to each end to make it even bigger if you wish. For font change, you can do that with any wiki font; I just used Broadway as an example.